newsfandomcom-20200222-history
OU BOCES Minisink Satellite Bids Fond Farewell to Moving Up Students
Posted: June 14, 2019 at 2:01 p.m. A farewell reception was recently held for seven or more retiring/moving up students at Orange-Ulster BOCES Minisink Satellite. Jodie Massen, OU BOCES principal, hosted the Awards Day on Friday and the last day of school on Monday with fun and activities to celebrate service of these retirees/moving-up students with a lot of good-byes and good lucks. All of the moving up students were congratulated for their success as valuable great BOCES peer members and for outstanding commitment to their profession, like keeping scripting inside their brains: this includes sleeping naps, keeping headphones in the PC, keeping scripting in the bedroom or the shower. Included in the distinguished group was Laurie Hulle, a speech therapist in the program with many years of service. There were seven retiring moving-up students with eight or more years of service. The reception provided an opportunity for members of the OU BOCES administrators and the retirees' colleagues to honor these dedicated moving up students for their patronage over the years, wish them all the best in graduation/retirement from Minisink Satellite, and to bid a fond farewell. 'Moving Up Students BIOS' * Robert J. Sedita III ''had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES as a student in the Special Education Division in 2004. He currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program and he does the Career and Technical Education Division in the P.M. session. Bob is always a good student in school over the past 17 years, and did a good job working hard to move on to a public school in Florida, NY. Chuck always greets his favorite wonder-woman Rebecca Bravo with a excited smile and likes to help her. He always likes to make his school computer sign-in an all computers Windows XP or earlier style, with small desktop icons, small taskbar a quick launch bar, and a green color scheme with 2 following surfaces checked off since Windows 10 upgrade, or Windows Classic when using Windows 7. He always helps his friends sometimes and is an amazing advocate for them, and currently has his own Instagram account and followed all his classmates. Chuck is an active member of his community and has did the YAI program last school year for 2 days. During his 15 years of service, Charlie Brown has been a mentor to many and he truly embodies the mission and vision of Orange-Ulster BOCES. His theme song for his show was 1999 performed by Prince. Fun Bobby had been attending his prom nights every year starting in 2016. For his last 2 years of high school until he graduates from school, he will be attending school in his home district at the Village of Florida, and will do CTEC in the A.M. session at the Workplace Learning, and will be seeing his old classmates and staff members from Sanfordville Satellite. Chuck can't wait to spend time in his last years of summer school at the Arden Hill campus with Cally! * ''Rebecca Bravo had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES as a student in the Special Education Division in 2005. She currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program and does the Career and Technical Education Division in the P.M. session. Ruby Bunny graduated from the OU BOCES G.I.S. Program in June 2012 and went to the Minisink Satellite in September 2012. She calls Bobby by using his aunt's nickname used from the Peanuts. In 2018, under Ruby’s adult-hood social security, her friends joined her at the prom night every year starting in 2017. Ruby Bunny enjoyed helping students, devoting his expertise with them during the last nine years of her career. * Nicholas Rivera had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES as a student in the Special Education Division in 2007. He currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program and he does the Career and Technical Education Division in the P.M. session. The last year, he worked at the CVS in the YAI program every Wednesday with Bobby and Joseph. After being in Ms. Davis' class for 2 years, he moved to room 103, so he can be with Bobby. * James McKoy had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES in 2008 as a student in the Special Education Division. He currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program and he does the Career and Technical Education Division in the P.M. session. James always likes to attend prom nights, and other special events. For his last school years until he graduates from school, he will be going to school in his home district at the Cornwall Satellite. * Kyle Barrett had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES since 2009 as a student in the Special Education Division. He currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program as a freshman. For his sophmore to senior years until he graduates from school, he will be going to school in his home district at the Cornwall Satellite. * Dylan Forker had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES in 2006 as a student in the Special Education Division. He currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program and does the YAI working program every Friday at the Middletown Park Manor, just like the Bobby group every Thursday the previous day. * Adrian Accevedo had joined Orange-Ulster BOCES since 2010 in the Special Education Division as a student. He currently goes to the Minisink Satellite program. From now on, Adrian will be going to school at the OUBOCES Alexord Center in Goshen until he reaches his graduation.